Das Stundenglas
by Nano93
Summary: Übersetzung: Allein in Hogwarts entscheidet Ginny, mit Blaise einen Verteidigungskurs zu gründen, endet jedoch in einer verzwickten Situation, als sie über Hermines alten Zeitumkehrer stolpert.
1. Pilot

_Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich alle J. K. Rowling!_

_Dies ist die autorisierte Übersetzung von **Scarlet Hours "The Hourglass"**, welche 20 Kapitel umfasst, wobei das letzte nur Anmerkungen zur Geschichte enthält._

_Das Original findet ihr hier: .net/s/5373225/1/The_Hourglass._

_Durch meine Beta-Dienste für eine Geschichte mit Ginny/Blaise bin ich auf dieses Pairing aufmerksam geworden, leider hält sich das deutsche Angebot sehr in Grenzen._  
><em> Von allen englischen Geschichten hat mir diese hier am meisten gefallen, vielleicht gerade weil es keine (wie die Autorin meinte) "Hardcore GinnyBlaise-Handlung" gibt, sondern auch eine richtige (andere) Handlung erkennbar ist. Deswegen wollte ich mich mal an einer Übersetzung versuchen und ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen._

_ Viel Spaß damit!_

* * *

><p><strong>K A P I T E L 1<strong>

-Pilot-

_Blättern Sie zur Seite 17 um. Lesen Sie das Kapitel und beantworten Sie dann die Fragen am Ende. Keine Gespräche._

Es gab nichts zu tun.

Ginny Weasley saß am Ende des Klassenraums und starrte auf das Blatt vor ihr, ohne ein Wort davon zu verstehen. Es war nicht so, dass sie Zauberkunst hasste, aber sie hatte es noch nie weniger gebraucht als jetzt.

_Dies ist die Natur des raffinierten Fidelius-Zaubers ..._

Fidelius. Ginnys Gedankengänge stoppten bei diesem Wort und verharrten dort. Das war es. Fidelius. Treue. Das war, was fehlte.

Ihr Bruder hatte sie verlassen. Hermine hatte sie verlassen. Und der Junge, den sie liebte, seit sie ihn das erste Mal mit zehn Jahren sah, war weggegangen, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen, und kehrte möglicherweise niemals zurück.

Ginnys Gedanken wanderten träge zu dem Kuss, den sie und Harry diesen Sommer miteinander teilten, dem Kuss, den sie ihm als ein Geschenk zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gegeben hatte, um ihn an ihre Zuneigung für ihn zu erinnern. Es machte sie zur gleichen Zeit krank, wütend und extrem einsam. Hatte sie ihm wirklich so wenig bedeutet? Dass er einfach vom Erdboden verschwinden konnte, in der Hoffnung, ihr ginge es gut?

Sie sagte sich immer und immer wieder, das könnte der letzte Kuss gewesen sein, den er jemals von ihr bekam, aber sie wusste, dass das nicht stimmte … im Hinterkopf wusste sie, dass das überhaupt nicht stimmte.

Ginny schloss ihre Augen, um die schmerzlichen Wörter auf dem Blatt zu verdrängen. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Leben noch nie einsamer gefühlt.

Er ist weg, dachte sie. Er ist weg und über den Kuss nachzudenken, den du ihm niemals hättest geben sollen, bringt ihn nicht zurück.

Ginny wiederholte das innerlich mindestens fünfmal am Tag, aber es nützte nichts. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, wann immer sie eine Männerstimme hörte, die seiner ähnelte … Sie guckte Jungen mit grünen Augen immer zweimal an, obwohl sie niemals annähernd den gleichen Ton wie Harrys hatten.

Neville war die Quelle des größten Trosts für Ginny. Auch wenn er niemals genau der Held ihrer Abenteuer gewesen war, hatte Ginny irgendwie den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Harry ihn von den anderen Jungs aus ihrem Jahrgang am meisten mochte, von Ron offenbar abgesehen. Somit fand Ginny innerlich Gefallen an dem unbeholfenen, nervösen Jungen, dem immer zu unglücklich mitgespielt worden zu sein schien, um von irgendeinem Nutzen für die aktuelle Situation zu sein. Ziemlich wie Ginny selbst. Zudem schien Neville ähnliche Gefühle über die Abwesenheit von Harry, Ron und Hermine zu hegen, und Ginny drängte ihn nicht nach Informationen daüber, was nicht stimmte. Ginny spürte, dass er sie verstand, ohne dass sie mit ihm sprach.

„Miss Weasley?" Ginnys Gedanken wurden durch den freundlichen, kleinen Professor Flitwick unterbrochen, der mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Seite ihres Tisches tippte. „Konzentrieren Sie sich bitte. Der Aufsatz ist am Ende der Stunde fällig."

„Ja, natürlich ..." Ginny zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und setzte sich gerader hin.

Doch ein weiterer, ärgerlicher Faktor für Ginny war, wie wirklich fade all ihre Stunden geworden schienen. Letztes Jahr hatte sie Spaß am Lernen. Dieses Jahr, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob es eine Folge von Harrys Verschwinden war oder nicht, fühlte sie eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem Unterricht. Ohne Dumbledore hatte das Zauberministerium die Verantwortung für die Bestimmungen des Lehrplans von Hogwarts übernommen und Snape, der Mann, von dem Harry schwor, er hätte Dumbledore getötet, war der neue Schulleiter.

Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort sich selbst genug um das Ministerium sorgte, um die Ausbildung der Schüler sehr zu stören, aber seine Todesser taten ihr Bestes, den Lehrplan trotzdem einzuschränken. Aufmerksamkeit war nun zwingend in der Schule. Viele Schüler fehlten dieses Jahr wegen der Verfolgung von Muggelgeborenen und die Schüler, die geblieben waren, waren entweder hochnäsige Reinblüter, die im Geheimen die Entwicklungen befürworteten (Slytherins) oder andere Schüler, die sich zu sehr vor dem Zorn des Ministeriums fürchteten, um irgendetwas gegen Snapes Regeln zu unternehmen.

Das Schloss schien die ganze Zeit so dunkel zu sein. Vielleicht war das nur ein Hirngespinst von Ginnys Einbildung, aber sie spürte, dass sich etwas Grundlegendes in der Atmosphäre der Schule änderte. Die Lehrer waren zum Großteil dieselben und die gleiche Dekoration wurde aufgestellt, aber es herrschte eine Stille im Schloss, ein Schatten über den Gefühlen. Die Lehrer hörten nicht auf, mit den Kindern in den Gängen zu sprechen; sie schienen nur immer distanziert, beunruhigt. Ginny bekam den Eindruck, dass Lehrer wie McGonagall und Flitwick nur in Hogwarts geblieben waren, um einen gewissen Grad an Schutz über die Schüler auszuüben. Sie waren Snape gegenüber sicherlich nicht treu, oder wenn sie es in der Vergangenheit waren, wurde all diese Treue durch den Anblick Snapes als Puppe eines korrupten Zauberministeriums beseitigt.

Muggelkunde wurde ganz und gar gestrichen und neue Bücher für das Jahr hatten eine stärkere Betonung auf die Überlegenheit der Zauberer in der Welt und glorifizierten eher, dass Zauberer so viele Techniken besaßen, als dass die sich darauf konzentrierten, was diese Techniken waren.

So überaus langweilig ...

xxxXXXxxx

Der Slug-Club traf sich noch immer Samstagnacht. Ginny nahm aus keinem anderen Grund teil, als dass es ihre Gedanken für eine Weile von der Situation ablenkte. Letztes Jahr war sie nur in der Hoffnung gekommen, Harry zu sehen, aber so vieles hatte sich seit dem geändert.

Die Schüler des Slug-Clubs waren kaum mehr dieselben. McLaggen schien eine Menge von seiner Zuversicht verloren zu haben, nachdem er in dem Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team im vorigen Jahr so miserabel versagt hatte, und die einzigen anderen Leute, die Ginny kannte, waren Neville und Blaise Zabini, den sie vage vom Gesicht her kannte, sich aber niemals darum kümmerte, mit ihm zu reden. Er hatte im vorigen Jahr vorrangig Zeit mit Malfoy verbracht und besaß daher wahrscheinlich die gleiche, tiefsitzende Verachtung für Muggelgeborene.

Ginnys größte Annehmlichkeiten im Klub waren seine Geräusche.

Sie blieb generell am Rande der Feiern, sprach gelegentlich mit Neville, aber sie fand hauptsächlich Ruhe in dem dumpfen Geschwätz. Sie konnte sich darin verstecken und niemand störte sie. Nun, niemand außer Blaise. Er redete niemals wirklich mit ihr, aber er warf ihr Blicke zu, die ihr das Gefühl gaben, als ob sie vor kurzem aus einem Trog von Kuhdünger herausgetreten war.

Wenn er sie finden konnte, leistete Slughorn für gewöhnlich einen Beitrag zu Ginnys Abend, indem er seinen schweren Arm um Ginny legte und sie im Raum umherführte, um neue Gesichter zu treffen und sie seinen neuesten Freunden vorzustellen.

Keinesfalls Ginnys Vorstellung eines lustigen Abends.

Etwa halb durch das Abendessen an einem dieser Abende überraschte es Ginny nicht, als Slughorn (einen starken Geruch von Met von sich gebend) noch einmal das Thema anschnitt, wie talentiert er jedes Mitglied seines „Slug-Clubs" einschätzte, und um den Tisch herumging, während er jedem all ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten aufzählte. Aber was sie überraschte, war, mit was er fortfuhr.

„Fühlen Sie sich ein bisschen niedergeschlagen durch das Wetter, meine Liebe?", fragte er in einem verstörend lauten Ton an Ginny gerichtet, die ihren Teller mürrisch angestarrt hatte. Ihr Kopf fuhr nach oben.

„Mir geht's gut", log sie automatisch.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Vermissen Sie Potter?", riet Slughorn verschmitzt, während McLaggen kicherte und Blaise sauer guckte. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihm geht's gut, wo auch immer er ist. Ziemlich fähiger Bursche, wenn ich mich erinnere."

Slughorn lachte laut, als ob er etwas wirklich Geistreiches gesagt hätte, und nahm einen langen Schluck aus seinem Kelch.

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, deswegen wartete sie darauf, wie er weitermachen würde. Neville warf ihr einen nervösen Blick über den Tisch herüber.

„Aber hören Sie", sagte Slughorn ernster, auch wenn etwas Met von seinem Kinn heruntertropfte, „Ich möchte dieses lange Gesicht nicht die ganze Zeit sehen. Wenn Potter gegangen ist, ist es aus einem wichtigen Grund und Sie können nichts mehr honorieren als das. Ich sage immer, das Zeichen eines wahren Sluggies ist, wenn er erwachsen genug ist, um sich seinen Weg ohne den Slug-Club zu bahnen!"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, Slughorn war ganz klar betrunken. Er hätte niemals den Nerv gehabt, diese Dinge zu Ginny zu sagen, wenn er nüchtern gewesen wäre. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich momentan nicht daran erinnern, was am Ende des letzten Jahres passiert war.

„Jawohl", sagte Slughorn und rieb sich seine Augen, „Potter hat sich endlich dazu entschieden, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Was mich mehr überrascht, um ehrlich zu sein, sind dieses Granger-Mädchen und Wie-auch-immer-sein-Name-ist, die ihm folgen."

Blaise kicherte laut und Neville machte eine plötzlich Bewegung, als wenn er dabei war aufzustehen, aber er besann sich eines Besseren, als es Slughorn gegenüber an Respekt mangeln zu lassen.

„Ron", sagte Ginny in einem kühlen Ton, „seine Name ist Ron Weasley. Und ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen."

Ginny warf ihre Serviette nach unten und stand auf.

„Oh, kommen Sie, seien Sie nicht so!", rief Slughorn. Er blickte aufgrund ihrer Antwort ziemlich alarmiert. „Ich sage das alles im Scherz. Ich bin sicher, Potter ist weg und versucht sein Glück in Borgin und Burkes oder etwas von die-"

„Er kämpft gegen Voldemort."

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie dazu brachte, das zu sagen. Sie hatte niemals vorgehabt, jemanden den Grund von Harrys Abwesenheit zu erzählen, aber alles was sie in diesem Moment wusste, war, dass sie Slughorns unwissende Bemerkungen und Blaise' schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht eine weitere Sekunde ertragen könnte.

Zumindest Ginnys Antwort hatte einen Effekt. Es wischte das Grinsen von Blaise' Gesicht, der zwischen geschockt und verärgert aussah. Neville wurde bleich. McLaggen guckte überrascht. Slughorn ließ seinen Kelch fallen.

„Sagen Sie seinen Namen nicht", tadelte Slughorn sie und sah vollkommen geschockt aus." Ich meine, ernsthaft Mädchen, was denken Sie, dass Sie tun?"

„Vielleicht gibt es ihr das Gefühl mutig zu sein", sagte Blaise in einem leisen Ton. Er blickte Ginny das erste Mal an diesem Abend an. „Vielleicht gibt es ihr das Gefühl … näher bei Potter zu sein."

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Slughorn.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte Ginny mit kontrollierter Bemühung. „Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

„Ich sage Ihnen, Mädchen ...", sagte Slughorn, während er die Metflecken auf der Vorderseite seiner Robe bemerkte und anfing, sie ohne Erfolg wegzuwischen, „Wenn Sie von Potters Grund so überzeugt sind, warum versuchen Sie nicht, ihm zu helfen?"

Ginny wurde still. Sie starrte Slughorn an. „Was meinen Sie, Professor?"

„Nun, wir wissen, Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist zurück, ist es nicht so?", rief Slughorn aus, noch immer an seinem Hemd fummelnd. „Ein Verteidigungskurs würde an diesem Punkt nicht schaden, oder? Ich habe Ihre Kräfte selbst erlebt – wieso überlegen Sie sich nicht, wie Sie anderen Schüler helfen könnten, indem Sie sie lehren, sich selbst zu verteidigen?"

Ginny öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn. Sie blickte Neville an und wusste, dass sie denselben Gedanken hatten. Was Slughorn gerade vorschlug, klang ziemlich wie die D.A.

Ginny ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich bin müde", sagte sie. „Ich werde nun gehen."

„Oh, gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen", sagte Slughorn ungeduldig. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Vorderseite seines Hemds. „Ich kann dieses verdammte Ding nicht sauber bekommen!"

Das Letzte, was Ginny sah, bevor sie aus dem Raum schlüpfte, war Slughorn, der versuchte, die roten Flecken aus seinem weißen Hemd zu bekommen und es nur schaffte, sein gesamtes Hemd rot zu färben. Dann stürmte sie den Flur entlang, bevor irgendjemand ein weiteres Wort einwerfen konnte.

Ginny fühlte sich sehr seltsam. Sie wusste nicht, ob es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, die Gruppe über Harrys Suche aufzuklären. Es war nach allem für jeden offensichtlich, dass Harry sich wahrscheinlich auf eine Art persönlicher Mission befand, aber vielleicht hätte sie nicht so stark zu Harrys Gunsten sprechen sollen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten geraten, sofern diese Information zurück zu Snape gelangte, was unwahrscheinlich war ... Soweit es das betraf, war die einzige Besorgnis Blaise Zabini. Er schien der einzige der Gruppe zu sein, bei dem es entfernt möglich war, dass er Ginny verriet, und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto unbehaglicher fühlte sie sich.

Dann war da Slughorns Vorschlag, einen Verteidigungskurs zu gründen. Ginny wusste, dass Slughorn betrunken gewesen war … dennoch ergaben seine Worte für Ginny viel Sinn. Was, wenn sie diese letzten paar Monate nur sich selbst bemitleidet hatte? War es Zeit, den Kummer zurückzudrängen und anzufangen, der Sache nachzuhelfen … Sollte sie darüber nachdenken, den D.A.-Klub wieder ins Leben zu rufen? Schon seit Anfang des Jahres beschäftigte sich Ginny mit dem Gedanken, den Klub wieder zu erneuern, aber sie hatte es nicht ernst genommen, bis jetzt. Tatsache war, dass die meisten Schüler entweder offen das Regime des Ministeriums befürworteten oder sich zu sehr davor fürchteten, um irgendetwas zu tun, was Snape nicht billigen würde. Natürlich gab es keine formale Sperre für Klubs – zumindest bisher nicht – aber es gab keinen Zweifel, dass das Ministerium die Treffen eines Verteidigungskurses nicht billigen würde.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das alles war sehr verwirrend. Wenn sie lang genug darüber nachdachte, könnte jeder Gesichtspunkt Sinn ergeben … aber sie wünschte sich nur, sie hätte nicht die Beherrschung gegenüber Slughorn verloren und ihm erzählt, was Harry vorhatte. Wenn McLaggen irgendetwas darüber zu sagen hätte, würde es bis morgen die ganze Schule wissen. Ginny seufzte und war gerade dabei, die Treppen hinaufzugehen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich sagen hörte: „Stopp."

Ginny wirbelte erschrocken herum und zog dabei ihren Zauberstab, nur, um sich Blaise Zabini gegenüber wiederzufinden.

„Expelliarmus!"

Bevor Ginny sich bewegen konnte, hatte Blaise sie entwaffnet. Er bewegte sich danach jedoch keinen Schritt näher.

„Wofür was das?", fragte Ginny zornig. Erhobenen Hauptes ging sie dahin, wo ihr Zauberstab gelandet war und hob ihn auf. „Betreibst du es als Sport, Leuten den Abend zu ruinieren?"

„Ich habe mir nur überlegt, dass du denken würdest, ich würde dir hinterherschleichen. Ich wollte nicht wirklich eine deiner Verhexungen am eigenen Leib erfahren, deswegen hielt ich das für sicherer", sagte Blaise glatt. Er verschränkte seine Arme auf eine zufriedene Art und Weise und beobachtete ihre Bewegungen.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Sie betrachtete Blaise und wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt hätte, wie Blaise beschrieb, wenn er sie nicht entwaffnet hätte.

Er schien viel größer, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, obwohl das vielleicht aus dem Grund war, das er für gewöhnlich krumm da saß, wann immer sie ihn sah, und sie mit diesen merkwürdig ausgerichteten Augen beobachtete, die niemals irgendwelche Gefühle preiszugeben schienen.

„Du läufst schnell", fügte er ausdruckslos hinzu. „Ich musste praktisch rennen, um dich einzuholen, nachdem du gegangen warst." Er hatte eine Art an sich, extrem gelangweilt zu klingen, wenn er mit Ginny sprach, weshalb sie sich fragte, wieso er überhaupt hier war.

„Was willst du?", fragte Ginny. Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie verschränkte ihre Arme. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie schutzlos. Warum wählte er gerade sie aus?

„Die Verfolgungsjagd beenden?" Blaise hob eine Augenbraue und schien leicht amüsiert. Oder vielleicht war er verärgert, weil sein entspanntes Gesicht in ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln fiel.

„Du hast gehört, was Slughorn gesagt hat."

Ginny war verblüfft. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte, als Blaise sie ansprach, aber das war es ganz sicherlich nicht gewesen.

„Was von dem?", fragte sie schließlich.

Blaise blickte sie ungläubig an. „Du erzählst mir nicht ernsthaft, dass du, bevor Slughorn es erwähnt hat, noch nie überlegt hast, einen Klub zu gründen?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Wieso sollte ich?", log Ginny und versuchte, ihre Seite der Konversation kurz zu halten.

„Du bist vermutlich die talentierteste Hexe in deinem Jahr, oder?", sprach Blaise auf seine unerträgliche Weise gedehnt. „Hast du wirklich nie überlegt, dass wir nicht auf die Lehrer zählen können? Dachtest du niemals daran, die Sachen in die eigene Hand zu nehmen?"

„... worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Ginny und starrte ihn an.

Blaise seufzte verärgert. „Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, wenn du dumm bist oder du bist einfach nur schwierig", sagte er kalt, „aber ich baue auf letzteres, da ich aus erster Hand weiß, wozu du fähig bist. Offensichtlich frage ich dich, ob du einen Verteidigungskurs mit mir anfangen willst."

Er war schließlich mit der Sprache herausgerückt und hatte es gesagt. Ginny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich völlig falsch erwischt. Der Vorschlag, sich zusammen zu tun, schien nicht nur so völlig vernünftig, dass sie nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass es von Blaise Zabini kam, sie dachte außerdem, er wäre wie alle anderen Slytherins. Freute er sich nicht, dass Voldemort zurück war?

„Ich dachte, du unterstützt Voldemort?", sagte sie, bevor sie sich selbst daran hindern konnte.

Blaise starrte sie an und sie starrte grimmig zurück zu ihm, unfähig sein Gesicht zu lesen. Er schien etwas zu überlegen.

„Das gehört weder hierhin noch dorthin", sagte er schließlich. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich keinen widerlichen Werwolf oder jemand anderen an meinem Hintern haben will, wenn diese Schule überfallen wird."

Er spielte auf Fenrir Greyback an, Ginny war sich sicher. Vielleicht mochte Zabini nicht jeden von denen, die Voldemort zur Unterstützung herangezogen hatte. Vielleicht wollte er bloß wissen, wie er sich selbst vor einer solchen Situationen wie dieser schützen konnte. Aber wieso bräuchte er Ginny dafür ...?

„... kennst du andere Leute, die daran interessiert wären zu lernen, sich selbst zu verteidigen?", fragte Ginny langsam, da sie realisierte, wieso Blaise ihr das gerade erzählte.

Blaise schien ein bisschen weniger erbost. „Nun verstehst du."

Eine Pause.

„Aber wann? Wo?", fragte Ginny. „Wie viele Leute kennst du?"

„Genug", sagte Blaise nüchtern, „wir bräuchten einen ziemlich großen Raum."

'Der Raum der Wünsche' war der erste Gedanke, der in Ginnys Gedanken aufblitzte. Dennoch fühlte sie sich irgendwie abgeneigt ihn zu benutzen, so, als wäre es Harrys Ort und daher heilig. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht weiter machen, so zu denken, das war kontraproduktiv ...

„Ich kenne einen Ort", sagte sie, „es ist-"

„Shh", sagte er, „Schreib es auf. Es könnte jemand zuhören."

„Klubs sind nicht verboten", bemerkte Ginny.

Blaise blickte sie an, als wäre sie dumm. „Nun, ich würde nicht darauf vertrauen, dass sie das bleiben", sagte er. „Er ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor das Ministerium anfängt, eine der Regeln von Umbridges Regime wieder in Kraft zu setzen.

Ginny schauderte bei der Erinnerung. Sie fragte sich, ob Blaise das aufgrund persönlicher Verbindungen zum Ministerium wusste oder ob er nur spekulierte. Viel wichtiger war aber, dass Ginny nicht wusste, ob sie Blaise überhaupt trauen konnte. Er schien über sein Anliegen, seine eigene Haut zu retten aufrichtig genug, aber er war trotz allem ein Slytherin ...

„Wieso machst du das?", fragte Ginny und guckte Blaise direkt an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du anderen Leuten helfen willst und wenn du dir nur selbst helfen wolltest, dann würdest du mich nicht brauchen. Was ist dein eigentlicher Plan?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Anstatt zu leugnen, dass er einen anderen Plan hatte, wie Ginny von ihm vermutete, lachte Blaise leise. Er ging einen Schritt vorwärts.

„Ich und du, Ginny", sagte er, „wir sind anders. Slughorn hat uns ausgewählt. Wusstest du, dass Slughorn der Erste war, der Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer's Talent bemerkt hat?"

„Gräueltaten, meinst du", korrigierte Ginny. Sie fühlte sich genervt.

„Wie auch immer." Blaise musterte sie aufmerksam. „Wenn wir nicht führen, wer dann?"

Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie vertraute ihm noch immer nicht, aber diese Antwort war zweifellos arrogant genug, um zu gewährleisten, dass Blaise noch immer dieselbe Person war. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Und warum denkst du, du seist besser als alle anderen?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Weil ich es bin." Er sagte es mit keiner Spur von Stolz oder Selbstgefälligkeit in seiner Stimme; nur eine einfache Nüchternheit, die sie unglaublich wütend machte. Es war, als ob er lediglich einen Fakt nennen würde und nichts weiter.

„Ich bin besser als die anderen", wiederholte er. „Genau wie du. Wie dein Potter."

Ginny fühlte ihr Gesicht heiß werden, als Blaise fortfuhr, sie zu studieren.

„Was sagst du?", fragte er schließlich und brach die Stille.

„Nächsten Donnerstag. Neun Uhr." Sie quälte sich durch die befremdliche Menge von Gefühlen, die in ihr tobten.

„Bring mit, wen immer du willst." An dem Punkt wollte Ginny nur so weit wie möglich von Blaise wegkommen.

„Nun redest du vernünftig. Der Raum?"

Blaise lächelte auf schrecklich zufriedene Weise und trat zurück.

„Ich werde dir eine Eule schicken." Ginny ging einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Das reicht."

Sie schauten einander noch einen Moment länger an.

Ich glaube, du warst mittendrin davonzustürmen", suggerierte Blaise sarkastisch, während er die Treppe hinauf deutete. „Du warst dabei, einen netten kleinen Abgang zu machen, angetrieben durch deinen Zorn, dass jemand deine Jungs beleidigt hat … bevor ich dich gerufen habe … "

Ginny hob ihre Hand, um Blaise zu ohrfeigen, besann sich aber im letzten Moment eines Besseren. Er war es nicht Wert. Sie senkte nur ihre Hand, drehte sich um und stapfte die Treppe hoch.

Blaise starrte ihr einen Moment hinterher und grinste selbstgefällig vor sich hin, bevor er ebenfalls ging.


	2. Treffen nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit

**K A P I T E L 2**

-Treffen nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit-

Ginny hatte keine Probleme damit, eine Eule mit dem Ort und der Entfaltung des Raums der Wünsche zu schicken, aber sie fühlte eindeutig, wie sich ein Schleier der Verlegenheit über sie senkte, als sie sich Neville und Luna nur eine Woche später näherte, um ihnen von dem Plan zu erzählen.

Luna schien über Ginnys Vorschlag kein bisschen überrascht; es war ein Wunder, dass Luna keine Spitzennoten in Wahrsagen hatte, so gut, wie sie immer alles zu wissen schien, bevor es passierte.

„Also ist es so ziemlich wie die D.A.", endete Ginny in der Hoffnung, dass der Bezug zu Harry die beiden mehr anspornte, als es ihre fürchterliche Rede tat. Neville blickte zu Luna, die lächelte und fragte: „Hast du dir all das selbst ausgedacht?"

„Naja … nein", gab Ginny zu und bereitete sich auf den schwierigen Teil vor. „Eigentlich … war es zum Teil Zabinis Idee", sagte sie hastig, während sie in Erwartung ihrer Reaktionen ihre Augen zusammenkniff. Sie enttäuschten sie nicht.

„Zabini? Blaise Zabini?", fragte Neville ungläubig. Sogar Luna blickte leicht überrascht. „Wie kannst du ihm vertrauen? Er ist … er ist einer von Malfoys alten Freunden! Er ist auf der Seite von … von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem!", brauste Neville auf. Er wirkte überrascht über seine eigene Kühnheit. Sein Gesicht strahlte jedoch eine solche Entschlossenheit aus, die nichts ähnelte, was Ginny jemals zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Es ist nicht, wie du denkst ...", erklärte Ginny. Sie verlagerte unbehaglich ihr Gewicht, obwohl sie diese Reaktion erwartet hatte. „Ich denke, dass er wirklich ... Leuten helfen möchte."

Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Ginny ihren Worte selbst nicht glaubte, als sie sie sagte, denn sie kamen ihr nicht leicht über die Zunge. Luna räusperte sich.

„Ich vertraue deinem Urteil, Ginny", sagte sie ruhig. „Du warst meine erste Freundin und ich weiß, dass du uns in nichts Gefährliches hineinziehen würdest. Wenn du denkst, Zabini ist vertrauenswürdig, dann ist das ausreichend für mich. Wann fangen die Treffen an?"

„Diesen Donnerstag um neun Uhr", meinte Ginny, dankbar, dass Luna es akzeptierte. „Es ist am selben Ort, dem Raum der Wünsche."

Neville, der bis jetzt noch immer verstimmt geguckt hatte, blickte Ginny scharf ins Gesicht, als ob er gerade von Neuem über die Verwendung von Harrys altem Klassenraum protestieren wollte, doch Ginny sah ihn mit einer Art von ernster Verzweiflung an und er hielt den Mund.

„Geht das für dich auch in Ordnung, Neville?", fragte Ginny.

Neville betrachtete seine Füße. „ ... Ja." Aber dieses Wort hatte einen hohlen und entfernten Laut wie ein Nickel, der in einen leeren Becher geworfen wurde. Er sah noch immer unglücklich aus und mied Ginnys Blick.

„ ... Also dann", sagte Ginny. Sie zwang sich dazu, ihre Augen von seiner bemitleidenswerten Haltung loszureißen und versuchte, ihre Stimme, in Erinnerung an McGonagall, lebhaft klingen zu lassen. „Der Unterricht startet um neun Uhr, diesen Donnerstag. Bis jetzt gibt es keine Regelung nach Unterrichtsende für uns Sechstklässler, also kommt einfach nach dem Abendessen. Verbreitet die Nachricht."

„Gut", meinte Luna ruhig, während Neville nur nickte.

„Gut", wiederholte Ginny. Wann war es so schwierig geworden, mit ihren zwei besten Freunden zu sprechen? Sie ging einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde dann noch anderen Bescheid geben ..." Und verließ den Raum durch das Portraitloch.

Ginny erschauderte innerlich, als sie sich von ihren zwei Freunden entfernte. Es lief schlimmer, als sie erwartet hatte, trotz Lunas Akzeptanz. Und die anderen Gryffindors würden ihre Skepsis viel offener zur Schau stellen als diese zwei.

Ginny war nicht klar gewesen, dass es so viel Charisma brauchte, um die Leute von so etwas wie der Gründung eines Verteidigungskurses zu überzeugen. Sie musste an ihren Überzeugungstaktiken und Fähigkeiten, eine Rede zu halten, arbeiten, bevor sie alte Mitglieder für diese merkwürdige neue D.A. rekrutierte.

'Es ist alles seine Schuld', dachte Ginny verärgert, als Blaises arrogantes Gesicht in ihren Gedanken auftauchte. 'Wenn er sich nicht selbst solch einen fürchterlichen Ruf über die letzten fünf Jahre aufgebaut hätte, würden die Leute seinem Klub bereitwilliger beitreten … und ich würde kein Außenseiter sein, weil ich ihn unterstütze.'

xxxXXXxxx

Der Donnerstag kam diese Woche so schnell, dass Ginny sich fragte, ob es wirklich so etwas wie Zeitbrechungen gab. Es könnte für Zauberer möglich sein, richtig? Vielleicht gab es einen Weg, die Zeit zu beschleunigen, sodass jemand einen gewünschten Moment schneller erreichte … aber kein Lehrer hatte das jemals vorher erwähnt.

Ginny näherte sich dem Raum der Wünsche. In ihrem Bauch schlängelten sich Würmer der Furcht, wie um das leckere Abendessen, dass sie vor einer Stunde gegessen hatte, zu ärgern. Sie hatte sich überlegt, dass sie ein bisschen früher auftauchen sollte, um den Raum für die Klasse einzurichten, obwohl sie kaum wusste, was sie, soweit es die Beteiligung betraf, erwarten sollte. So viele von den alten D.A.-Mitgliedern hatten entweder ihren Abschluss gemacht oder ihr Studium in Hogwarts abgebrochen und Ginny wusste, dass ihre Plätze sehr wahrscheinlich von, wen auch immer Blaise mitbrachte, eingenommen werden würden. Blaise natürlich, hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, Ginny zu informieren, wie viele Leute er eingeladen hatte, geschweige denn, wer sie waren - was sie unendlich ärgerte, aber sie konnte jetzt nichts dagegen tun.

Ginny bog um die letzte Ecke und stand vor dem leeren Streifen einer Stelle an der Wand.

'Ich brauche einen Platz, um Magie zu praktizieren … irgendwo, wo ich nicht gefunden werden kann …', dachte sie, während sie vor der Wand hin und her lief. Ein Türknauf erschien. Ginny drehte ihn und betrat wieder einmal den Raum der Wünsche.

Der Raum war ruhig, so, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung an die Tage, als die D.A. sich für gewöhnlich hier traf, hatte: Bücher über die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste säumten die Wände, Kissen und zusammenklappbare Tische waren in einer Ecke gestapelt und der Raum war durch das beinah schummrige Glühen von eingelassenen Fackeln an der Wand beleuchtet. Aber zu Ginnys Überraschung befand sich bereits jemand im Raum.

Blaise blickte auf, als er die Tür sich öffnen hörte, und runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er Ginny sah.

„Du bist spät dran", sagte er. Heftig schloss er das Buch, welches er still durchgeblättert hatte, und stellte es zurück in das Bücherregal. „Du musst früher kommen, um dich vorzubereiten. Ich nahm an, dass du, da du einverstanden warst, diesen Klub mit mir zu gründen, ein wenig Verantwortung als Lehrer übernehmen würdest."

Ginny sah Rot. Was für einen großartigen Anfang sie gerade hinlegten.

„Aus keinem geringeren Grund bin ich hier", gelang es ihr in einem gefährlich ruhigen Ton kontrollierter Wut zu sagen. „Ich dachte, du könntest hilfsbereit genug sein, mir eine Liste mit all den Teilnehmern, die du rekrutiert hast, zu schicken, so wie ich es für dich getan habe!"

„Das ist irrelevant", sagte er, „Ob du zwanzig oder zwei Leute unterrichtest, du musst vorbereitet sein."

„Hast du irgendwas für heute im Sinn?", unterbrach Ginny ihn. Sie fühlte, dass, wenn sie diese Richtung der Konversation fortfuhr, sie ihre Beherrschung verlieren und ihn verhexen könnte - was kontraproduktiv wäre. „Irgendwelche Zaubersprüche, mit denen du anfangen wolltest?"

Blaise lächelte seltsam. „Ich dachte, wir geben ihnen ein herzliches Willkommen", sagte er leichthin. Er stolzierte langsam dahin, wo die Kissen gestapelt waren.

„Dann sicher gehen, dass sie die grundlegenden Zaubersprüche ausführen können, so wie den Stupor. Danach bin ich für alles offen. Hast du eine Vorliebe?

„Ja", sagte Ginny. Sie entschied sich auf der Stelle. „Ich denke, wir sollten den Protego wiederholen."

„Den Schildzauber?" Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja. Der Schildzauber, der ungewollte Leute fern hält. Ich denke, das ist ziemlich nützlich, meinst du nicht?" Ginny hob unschuldig eine Augenbraue, obwohl sie innerlich Zufriedenheit beim Anblick von Blaises Gesichtsausdruck fühlte: Er hatte die Anspielung nicht überhört, darüber war sie sich sicher. Doch aus was für einen Grund auch immer spielte er mit.

„Ich schätze, das ist eine gute Idee", sagte er und sein Gesicht entspannte sich. „Auch wenn es ein elementarer Spruch ist; ich konnte ihn schon im zweiten Jahr. Andererseits weiß man nie; einige Schädel der Leute sind so dick, dass ich überrascht bin, dass sie ein Ende vom Zauberstab vom anderen unterscheiden können."

Bevor Ginny antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Neville und Luna traten ein.

„Ich konnte das erste Mal nicht hineingelangen, ich weiß nicht, was mit diesem Raum nicht in Ordnung ist-", sagte Neville gerade, bis er Blaise erblickte und abrupt stoppte.

Blaise grinste Ginny wissend an, als ob er sagen wollte: „Verstehst du, was ich meine?", was Ginny vor Ärger erröten ließ. An ihre Freunde gewandt sagte sie: „Setzt euch irgendwo hin. Wir werden uns unterhalten, bevor wir irgendetwas anfangen.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs brachte Ginny die zusammengeklappten Tische in den Ecken zum Fliegen und ließ sie zu einem Platz auf dem Boden gleiten, mit vier Stühlen an jedem Tisch. Neville und Luna setzten sich und Blaise, der leicht überrascht über dieses Stückchen Magie schaute, drehte seinen Rücken zu den Neuankömmlingen und beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem Bücherregal.

Während der nächsten Viertelstunde strömten die Leute zögerlich herein … Nach Neville und Luna waren die einzigen Leute von der alten D.A., die auftauchten, Lavender, Zacharias Smith und die Drei von Rawenclaw: Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot und Ginnys Ex-Freund Michael Corner. Ginny runzelte die Stirn. So vieles hatte sich geändert. Während einige Mitglieder der ehemaligen D.A. die Schule aufgrund ihres Abschlusses verlassen hatten, hatten solche wie die Patil Zwillinge, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and die Creevy Brüder ihr Studium in Hogwarts abgebrochen, um die Verfolgung Muggelgeborener zu vermeiden oder weil ihre Eltern es als sicherer eingestuft hatten.

Anstelle dieser Leute jedoch waren eine Anzahl von zögerlichen Unterschülern von Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw und natürlich eine Handvoll von ungefähr sieben Slytherins, die, vermutete Ginny, von Blaise eingeladen wurden, erschienen.

Der einzige Slytherin, den Ginny halb wiedererkannte, war ein dünner, blasser Junge, den Ginny als Theodore Nott kannte. Der Sohn eines bekannten Todessers.

Ginny erschauderte unfreiwillig, als sie Platz nahm; warum in aller Welt war er hier, wenn sein Vater noch immer für Voldemort arbeitete? Gab es eine Chance, dass sein Vater aus Angst bei Voldemort war und dass er im Geheimen die Methoden des Dunklen Lords ablehnte? Oder war Theodore einfach nur nicht wie sein Vater?

Ginny blickte zu Blaise, der ihre Reaktion zu beobachten schien. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte, lächelte er auf eine fiese, amüsierte Art. Vielleicht hoffte er gerade, sie wurde von seinen Freunden aus der Fassung gebracht.

Da sie sich weigerte, ihm diese Befriedigung zu gewährleisten, riss sie ihren Blick von seinen Augen los und ging kühn einen Schritt vorwärts.

Obwohl sie wenig Erfahrung mit dem öffentlichen Reden hatte, schien jeder darauf gewartet zu haben, dass sie begann; sobald sie es tat, erstarb das dumpfe Geschwätz und Ginny fühlte Nervosität über die auf sie gerichteten Augen.

Beim Überfliegen des Raumes sah sie, dass, wie erwartet, die Schüler komplett getrennt waren. Die Gryffindors, Rawenclaws und Hufflepuffs waren zusammen auf der Seite nahe der Tür versammelt, während die Slytherins ein isoliertes Knäuel in der Nähe des Kamins bildeten. Sie alle beobachteten sie mit dem gleichen ausdruckslosen Ausdruck.

Ginny räusperte sich.

„Willkommen", sagte sie, während sie sich auf Luna und Neville konzentrierte, „zu dem ersten Treffen des diesjährigen Verteidigungskurses. Behält man die jüngste Wende der Geschehnisse im Ministerium in Hinblick auf die Bildung im Gedächtnis, dachten Zabini und ich, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn-"

„Es ist ein Verteidigungskurs, genauso wie es klingt", unterbrach Blaise in einem gelangweilten Ton, „wir sind Schüler, die praktische Erfahrungen mit den Dunklen Künsten haben und wir werden euch lehren, euch selbst zu verteidigen." Blaise verkürzte Ginnys Rede auf diese Wörter.

„Ja, Dankeschön, Zabini", sagte Ginny knapp, verärgert über seine Unterbrechung. „Wie ich sagen wollte, wir werden anfangen, die grundlegenden Verteidigungszauber zu wiederholen-"

„Angefangen mit Stupor", fügte Blaise hinzu. Es schien aus keinem anderen Grund, als Ginny zu ärgern, indem er abermals unterbrach.

„Richtig", sagte Ginny. „Danke für diese Ergänzung, Zabini."

Es gab Gekicher in der ganzen Klasse. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich für die Schüler, dass es zwischen Blaise und Ginny Spannungen gab, und einen Wettkampfsgeist.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Ginny fort, „beabsichtigen wir, diesen Verteidigungskurs das ganze Jahr laufen zu lassen. Am Anfang werden wir ein paar grundlegende Sprüche wiederholen, die euch Zeit verschaffen, wenn ihr es mit einer schwarzen Hexe oder einem Zauberer zu tun habt. Allerdings, wenn das Jahr fortschreitet, möchte ich euch in die fortgeschrittenere Magie, ebenso wie in das Studium der stummen Zauber einführen."

Ginny bemerkte, dass einige der Slytherins angefangen hatten, untereinander zu flüstern, was sie störte. Bevor sie jedoch irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, schnippte Zabini mit seinen Fingern und sie wurden sofort still.

„Zeigt etwas Respekt gegenüber euren Autoritätspersonen", sagte er kalt zu den Slytherins, die gesprochen hatten. Sie blickten sauer über die Zurechtweisung, schienen es aber nicht zu wagen, eine freche Antwort zu geben.

Zabini blickte sich um und ging einen Schritt vorwärts, sodass er nun neben Ginny stand. „Ich möchte beginnen, indem ich ein paar grundlegende Regeln festsetze", verkündete er umherschauend. „Erstens: Jeder hier wird die Lehrer, Ginny und mich, mit Respekt behandeln." Er pausierte, um die Slytherins, die gesprochen hatten, anzugucken. „Zweitens", fuhr er fort, „werdet ihr allen Entscheidungen, was die Struktur der Klassen oder Arbeitsplanung betrifft, die entweder von Ginny oder mir selbst getroffen werden, befolgen. Und drittens -" Er schien für eine Millisekunde Nott anzublicken. „Drittens: Die Nachricht, dass dieser Klub existiert, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen."

„Warum? Wir tun doch gerade nichts Verbotenes!", platzte ein Hufflepuff-Drittklässler nervös hervor.

„Regel vier", sagte Blaise und drehte sich zu dem Jungen, „keine unangebrachten Äußerungen."

Der Junge starrte zurück , gab aber unter Blaises Blick klein bei und schaute weg. Blaise entspannte sich.

„Ich weiß, wir machen nichts Verbotenes", sagte er ruhig, während er die Manschette seiner perfekten Roben begutachtete. „Nicht jetzt, jedenfalls. Aber trotzdem, was meint ihr, würde ein von Umbridge geleitetes Ministerium über Schüler in Hogwarts denken, die einen Verteidigungskurs gründen? Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass sich viele von euch an Umbridges Jahr als Lehrerin in Hogwarts erinnern?"

Stille.

Blaise trat zurück. Er sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. „Das ist alles. Wir können anfangen."

Ginny, die sich bis zu diesem Punkt eher ignoriert fühlte, fand sich zurück im Mittelpunkt.

'Wieso kann ich auf diese Weise keine Aufmerksamkeit verlangen?', fragte sie sich reumütig. Obwohl sie es hasste zuzugeben; sie hatte wahrscheinlich noch ein oder zwei Dinge von Blaise zu lernen, sofern es das Leiten einer Klasse betraf.

„So … ordnet euch zu Paaren", verkündete sie nun, da die Klasse wieder ruhig war. „Nehmt ein Kissen von der Ecke und wir werden zuerst den Stupor üben. Wenn ihr ihn alle gut bewältigt, können wir heute zum Schildzauber übergehen."

Es gab eine starre Pause, dann begann jeder sich langsam zu bewegen, seinen Partner zu wählen und Kissen zu sammeln. Ginny beförderte die Tische zurück in die Ecke, um mehr Raum zu schaffen und beobachtete leicht erstaunt, wie die Leute ihren Anweisungen gehorchten und mit dem Stupor anfingen.

„Was nun?", murmelte sie.

„Patrouilliere und geh sicher, dass sie es richtig machen", erwiderte Blaise und ließ Ginny zusammenzucken; sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie es laut gesagt hatte.

Blaise schien ein Auge auf Neville und Luna zu haben; er begann auf den Bereich zuzusteuern, wo sie arbeiteten, und umkreiste die Gruppen in dieser Gegend.

Widerwillig drehte sich Ginny zu der anderen Seite des Raums, die Blaise unbeaufsichtigt gelassen hatte: Größtenteils die Slytherins.

Ginny sammelte ihren Mut, trat zu der Gruppe und begann ihren Fortschritt zu überwachen. Glücklicherweise schienen die meisten von den Slytherins den Stupor zu beherrschen, vielleicht weil sie älter und erfahrener waren. So gelang es ihr meistens, zu vermeiden, mit ihnen zu sprechen, abgesehen von ein paar Hinweisen. Sie konzentrierte sich eher auf eine Gruppe junger Rawenclaws in demselben Bereich.

Für ungefähr eine halbe Stunde verlief alles relativ gut, bis sie zu den Schildzaubern übergegangen waren und Ginny einen leisen Tumult von der anderen Seite des Raumes kommen hörte. Als sie herüber blickte, sah sie Blaise bedrohlich näher zu Luna und Neville rücken, während er etwas sagte, was sie nicht hören konnte. Neville schaute aufgebracht. Ginny ging schnell und schnurstracks auf das Trio zu.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie sofort, als sie ankam. Sie blickte Blaise an, der sicherlich der Auslöser des Problems war.

„Nichts", sagte Blaise, „Ich habe Longbottom hier gerade nur erklärt, wie er seinen Zauberstab richtig bewegen muss, damit er den Zauberspruch korrekt ausführen kann." Er drehte sich zu Neville um. „Du sollst ihn vorsichtig halten; es ist ein Zauberstab, kein Speer."

Blaise imitierte, was Neville mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab getan hatte, während er seine Arme albern schwenkte. Die Slytherins auf der anderen Seite des Raum lachten ein wenig. Neville errötete zornig.

So war das also. Blaise stellte Neville vor der ganzen Gruppe bloß.

„Das braucht niemand, Zabini", sagte Ginny warnend. „Sag einfach, was falsch ist und geh weiter."

„Das mache ich. Ich sagte gerade nur, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht halten sollte, als wäre er ein Clown -"

„Er ist kein Clown!"

„Hör mal, Ginny, ich kümmere mich darum", rief Blaise aus. „Geh und hilf den anderen -"

„Sag ihr nicht, was zu tun ist", brüllte Neville.

Blaise fuhr Neville an. „Und du, bleib still bis ich dir weitere Anweisungen gebe!"

„Neville, komm mit mir", sagte Ginny und nahm seinen Arm. „Üb' in meiner Zone."

Sie führte Neville und Luna zur anderen Seite des Raumes, ohne Blaise anzublicken, der sie wütend beobachtete. Der Raum war vorübergehend still geworden.

„Ungefähr so ...", erklärte Ginny, während sie Neville zeigte, wie er seinen Zauberstab richtig hielt.

Als Ginny zu unterrichten begann, fing der Rest der Gruppe wieder an, sich zu bewegen und zu reden. Blaise blieb alleine auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zurück. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter.

„Das tut mir Leid, Neville", sagte Ginny sanft. „Er hätte das nicht tun sollen, das war nicht in Ordnung -"

Neville nickte, ohne sie überhaupt anzuschauen. Er konzentrierte sich gerade auf seinen nächsten Zauberspruch. Luna mied ihren Blick ebenso.

„Nun, ich denke, du machst es jetzt auf jeden Fall richtig", sagte Ginny hilflos und schlenderte davon. Eine Woge des Zorns gegen Blaise überfiel sie; sie würde mit ihm reden müssen.

Als der Kurs eine Stunde später endete, schienen die meisten Leute ziemlich erfreut über den Fortschritt, den sie gemacht hatten, trotz der spannungsgeladenen Anweisungen. Sie besprachen, sich am folgenden Dienstag zur gleichen Zeit zu treffen und verabschiedeten sich dann für die Nacht.

„Sollen wir auf dich warten, Ginny?", fragte Luna, als alle Anstalten machten zu gehen. Sie stand an der Tür mit Neville.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich werde noch aufräumen. Ich seh' euch später", sagte Ginny.

Luna nickte und sie und Neville waren die Letzten, die den Raum verließen. Ginny und Blaise blieben zurück und räumten auf.

Blaise legte schnell alle Kissen zurück, ohne mit Ginny zu sprechen, und Ginny stellte die Bücher zurück, die vom Regal gefallen waren, als sie von schlecht gezielten Zaubersprüchen getroffen wurden.

Schließlich, als nichts blieb, als die Fackeln auszulöschen, fühlte Ginny, dass sie nicht länger still sein könnte.

„Also, warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie wütend es sie gemacht hatte.

Blaise nahm sich seine Zeit zu antworten. Er löschte erst drei Fackeln. „Was getan?", fragte er schließlich ausdruckslos.

„Neville so zu behandeln."

„Ich habe ihn unterrichtet."

„Du weißt, über was ich rede! Tu nicht so!", fuhr Ginny ihn frustriert an. Sie warf ihr Haar über ihre Schulter und drehte sich, um Blaise das erste Mal ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre braunen Augen glühten vor Frustration. „Er ist bereits unsicher und du nutzt das aus! Du behandelst ihn, als wäre er ein Idiot und das ist er nicht!"

„Ist das ein Unterschied dazu, wie du meine Freunde behandelst?", fragte Blaise. Seine Augen funkelten. „Du hast sie den ganzen Abend gemieden, als ob sie Gift wären, hast sie kaum angeguckt.

„Das ist was ganz anderes!", rief Ginny, verletzt durch diese Bemerkung. „Ich hatte keine schlechten Absichten gegenüber deinen Freunden. Du hast Neville das angetan – du hast das getan ..." Ginny suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Du hast das extra getan, um ihn zu verletzen. Weil er einer meiner besten Freunde ist!"

„Das ist lächerlich." Blaises Stimme war kalt.

„Es ist wahr! Du warst gemein zu ihm und ein mieser Lehrer obendrein!"

„Oh ja, natürlich war ich das!", sagte Blaise. Seine Stimme begann sich mit Wut und anderen Gefühlen, die Ginny nicht benennen konnte, anzureichern. „Natürlich! Weil nichts, was ich tue, jemals richtig ist, zumindest sofern es dich betrifft."

„Nun, wenn du darüber redest, wie wir die Klasse leiten, dann liegst du verdammt richtig", erwiderte Ginny. „Gib zu, dass du ihn schlecht behandelt hast. Gib es zu!"

„Also ist Longbottom der neue Potter, ist es nicht so?", fragte Blaise vernichtend.

„Ich - was?" Ginny wurde von dieser Bemerkung völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Worüber redest du? Wechsel nicht das Thema!"

„Ich habe keine Zeit dafür", sagte Blaise. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die vorletzte Fackel und löschte sie. „Ich gehe."

Die verglommene Fackel ließ Ginny und Blaise allein in einem sonderbaren Halbdunkel zurück. Blaise sah wirklich ziemlich unheimlich im Schein der letzten Flamme aus, die tanzende Schatten auf sein Gesicht warf. Obwohl er gesagt hatte, er würde gehen, stand er da und blickte Ginny noch einen Moment länger an.

Ginny holte schaudernd Luft. „Vergiss es. Wir brauchen einen neuen Plan. Es kann nicht so wie heute weitergehen. Wir werden niemals dazu fähig sein, mit der Klasse fertig zu werden, wenn du – wenn wir uns weiterhin gegenseitig das Leben schwer machen", sagte Ginny mit so weit kontrollierter Stimme, wie sie aufzubringen vermochte. „Von nun an, lass uns die Stunden im Voraus planen, sodass wir nicht dahin gelangen – uns gegenseitig zu unterbrechen oder so etwas."

„Geht in Ordnung." Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre, bevor er sich umdrehte. Er verließ den Raum und ließ Ginny allein zurück.

Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu. Ginny ließ ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände fallen. Sie fragte sich, wie sie Neville und Luna nun ins Gesicht blicken sollte, nun, da Zabini sich genauso verhielt, wie sie sie zu überzeugen versuchte, dass er es nicht tun würde. Wieso musste Blaise alles so verdammt schwierig machen?

Ginny verbrachte weitere zehn Minuten allein im Raum, unfähig, das Bild von Blaises Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er gegangen war, aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Schließlich löschte sie die letzte Fackel mit einem Stoß ihres eigenen Zauberstabs und verließ den Raum der Wünsche.


End file.
